In a variety of occasions where sounds need picking up, such as a reporter's interview, a competition broadcast, an outdoor filming, there is noise coming from all directions. A common microphone would pick up many unnecessary noises in addition to the sounds intended to pick up. Therefore, a directional shotgun microphone is usually used in the above-mentioned occasions to pick up sounds coming from a specified direction and avoid noise interference from other directions.
A US publication No. 20110305359 disclosed a shotgun microphone, which comprises an acoustic tube, a connection member and a microphone unit, wherein the connection member connects the acoustic tube with the microphone unit. The conventional shotgun microphone uses the acoustic tube to achieve the pick-up directionality. The acoustic tube may be made of a porous material, whereby the acoustic tube can contract and extend to adjust the distance between the front end of the acoustic tube and the microphone unit, whereby is regulated the sound pick-up effect of the microphone unit.
The conventional shotgun microphone needs the acoustic tube to achieve the pick-up directionality. However, the acoustic tube is much larger than the microphone unit. Thus, the conventional shotgun microphone is bulky, hard to carry about, and inconvenient to use in many occasions.